Pure Darkness
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Aria Elouise Salvatore, the youngest sibling, first to turn. After 146 years that she believed her brothers to be dead, she finds out the truth. From Klaus. Kol/Aria/Elijah, and possible Klaus/Aria. Set at the end of 1X20 Rated T cause I'm paranoid. R
1. Prologue

**First VD story that's not an Xover!**

**Yay!**

**So this story is a "Salvatore sister" story.**

**Her name, is Aria (yes, I did just start watching PLL) Elouise (It makes the name sound older) Salvatore.**

**And no, both her brothers are not little guardian angels with rainbows and sunshine relationship. **

**She gets along with Damon. She and Stefan... Not so much...**

**So pairing is currently not Decided. **

**It starts as Elijah/Aria, and I'm still debating whether the final pairing gonna be Klaus, Kol or Elijah.**

**Take your pick, R&R, and Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

"Come on Stefan! We have to help her!" Stefan panted. "I know! We can't let Katherine burn!" Damon looked at his brother stunned. "Katherine doesn't matter! Are you so heartless you would save her rather than your own sister! Aria is going to be there!" Stefan paled. "But she's human!" Damon glared at him. "If you ever cared about her you would know she's been a vampire since the incident at the Warehouse!"

His eyes landed on one of the caged carriages, and sucked in a breath. "That's her. Come on Stefan!" He yelled, running towards the church. But he had barely taken 2 steps forward before a bullet pierced his chest, and he spoke his last words. "I'm so sorry Aria. I love you sister." And his eyes closed for the last time. "No! Damon no!" Stefan called, running to his brothers fallen form, only to be shot, and drop dead as well, just as a carriage went by, it's only occupant none other than Katherine Pierce.

-LINE BREAK-

"I woke up last night not knowing where I was. I went to the church and arrived just in time to see it burn. She's gone Stefan." Damon turned to look him in the eyes, and Stefan saw the pain in them.

"She didn't deserve to..." He started, but Damon shot up.

"Don't act like you care!" He snarled, and Stefan was taken aback.

"You've never cared for her! Father abused her! He never let her have a shred of happiness!"

He frowned. "But she was to marry Samuel Forbes..." Damon looked ready to hit him. "Who happened to be the same bully who sent our sister home crying when she was little! The man who left bruises on her arms! He cared nothing for her! Only for her wealth!"

Stefan frowned.

How had he not known this?

"I'm sure father never knew..." He started, but Damon cut him off. "Oh he knew. He never allowed her comfort! When mother died she was 6! 6, Stefan! She's spent the past 10 years trying to please our father in hope of being approved by him, but his attention was reserved only to you! And it broke her heart! She died. And this is all your fault. I'll never forgive you Stefan. Never."

-TIME SKIP-

-2009-

"He didn't tell you the whole story, did he?" Damon said, still angry. "I planned to die that night, Elena. I wanted to die. Katherine was dead. Ar... She died. I had nothing to live for. Stefan had already fed. He came to me with a girl. He said she was a gift, then bit into her neck, and forced me to feed. So I wished him an eternity of misery. I swore never to forgive my brother." Elena frowned. "All because of Katherine?"

He took his glass, and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter.

"Katherine was the least of my worries. I wanted to get Katherine out of the church, but there was someone I wanted more. Aria." Elena frowned. "But you were with Katherine..." He let out a laugh with no humor. "Aria Elouise Salvatore, Elena. My baby sister."

His sister?

"Stefan never mentioned her." Was all she could say, and Damon sneered. "Of course. He never cared about her." Elena was shocked to see that there were tears in Damon's eyes.

Without thinking she pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me about her." She said softly.

"Aria was a year younger than Stefan. She had my eyes. Our mothers eyes. She was a natural beauty. My mother died when she was 6, and it broke her heart. She was depressed for the rest of her life. I was sad too. But Stefan was always favored by our father. He let go quickly." He took a deep breath. "She was never the same after she died. It was like someone sucked the happiness out of her.

So when she was 15, our father decided it be best if she left town for a while. She went to New Orleans. She came back around a week before Katherine arrived in town, and she was happy again. She told me that a British noble man fancied her; and made her promise to visit him again."

Elena looked at him sadly. "She never got to fill her promise; did she?" He shook his head sadly.

"No. She didn't. The night she came back there was a fire in the warehouse. I was so sure she was dead. We all were. Her body was still, as was her heart. But the next morning she woke up.

She was in transition.

That afternoon I took her to the woods, like we did when we were little, and we were attacked. I missed the whole thing; but the next thing I knew, a body was on the ground, and her face was covered in blood and tears. She didn't have a clue what had happened, and she was scared. I didn't know a thing about it either, but I promised her I would help. So I went and took my fathers journals. I found out about vampires. Aria couldn't go out in the sun, and after reading my fathers mind, I knew he would not hesitate to kill his own daughter. So I needed a way to have her blend in. She had to walk in the sun."

Elena listened intently.

She wanted to know as much as she could about Damon and Stefan's past. The little she knew didn't satisfy her.

But she felt as if she were intruding.

"I went to the only person I trusted." Damon said, looking into the fire. "Gorge Lockwood. I asked him if he believed in Vampires. He said not, but I could always tell when he was lying. I told him it was serious. That lives were at stake. Eventually he agreed. I asked him if witches existed. He told me the truth, so I asked him whether of not a witch could allow a vampire to walk In the sun. He didn't know, but gave me the name of one. So I left for the confederacy so I could find Kate. Apparently she was in New Orleans. I begged her to make something to allow my sister to walk in the sun, and eventually, she agreed. I left for home the second I had it."

Elena watched him.

She had never seen Damon as someone to feel, yet here he was, telling her his sisters story with more emotion than she thought possible for him.

"When I arrived home a whole week had already passed, and she was frightened. Our father was pestering her to go into the sunlight, so she pretended to be ill. When I gave her the ring, and she could walk in the sun again; it was no longer like she had no light, but more like the light was there, but shrouded in pure darkness. She was mourning for herself.

When Katherine arrived, and told me what she was, I rushed to tell her about Aria. She seemed to be genuinely impressed with us for keeping it secret from our father, and agreed to help her. The two of them grew pretty close."

His eyes grew dark, as though a storm had settled In him.

"The night of the fire was her birthday. I don't just blame Stefan! It was his fault. He had been drinking with Father, who spiked his drink with Vervain. And he told Aria to join them, celebrating her 16th year. She was new. She had barely fed sine her transition. She was extremely weak. So the second it went into her mouth she chocked, and fell unconscious.

When I got Stefan to help me try and save her, all he could think of was Katherine.

I watched the church burn.

She was dead, and I wanted to join her.

And then my brother came along and forced me into this damned life."

He filled another glass with Whiskey. "There." He said. "Now you know. Aria's death was his fault. And he didn't even care enough about her to try and prove me wrong. I'll never forgive him, Elena. No matter what you try to tell me. He ruined her in life, and then sent her to her death." And with that he stormed up stairs.

-LINE BREAK-

-Richmond-

"Come on, Elijah. You know that's not true." The girl said to her boyfriend, who frowned. "You loved Kol, Aria. And Nicklaus loved you. He still does." Aria raised an eyebrow. "And the relationship I have with Nick is Platonic. I love you, Elijah. Not your brother." She kissed him softly, but he pulled back. "And Kol?" She frowned. "He made his choices. I will never forgive him for them. How many times do I have to say it before you don't doubt it? I love you, Elijah Mikelson." And he kissed him softly.

A small, delicate kiss, quickly became fiery, and passionate.

Aria's hands found his jacket, and tore it off, before slipping her hands up his shirt.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, his shirt falling to the floor behind him.

She pushed him towards the bedroom, but heard a small cough behind them.

Aria turned around; to see none other than the Hybrid himself. Klaus.

Elijah looked at his brother nervously.

Aria may deny it, but Nicklaus loved Aria just as much as he loved her, if not more.

It was a curse upon their family.

Somehow they always fell for the same women.

First it was Tatia. Then Katerina. And now Aria; who even Kol loved.

The hybrid tried to mask his hurt with amusement.

He just caught the first person he truly cared for in a thousand years kissing his brother.

Aria closed her shirt, and straightened her hair, her face a deep hade of crimson, and Klaus broke the Awkward silence. "I assume this was a bad time?" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

Aria threw a shoe at him, and Elijah smirked slightly.

"No, it's fine Nicklaus. Are you here for a reason?" Klaus stopped smiling. "I just found out that A man named Damon Salvatore is in Mystic Falls." Aria froze.

"No." She whispered. "That's not possible! I saw Damon die! He was shot before my eyes! I heard his heart stop!" Tears fell down her face, and Elijah pulled her into a hug. "True enough love, but that's the thing about Vampirism. You have to die to become one." She ran to her room, and grabbed a suitcase, the two men following.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as she tossed a shirt into the suitcase. "I'm heading to Mystic Falls." She said, gathering items that had been strewn all across the room.

Klaus grabbed her by the wrist.

"No you're not." He hissed, and she glared at him. "Get your hands off me. I'll do whatever I want. And I'm on vervain, so don't even think about compelling me." She tried to pull away, but his grip remained firm, causing Elijah to surge forward. "Let her go." He growled menacingly, but she held him back. "Elijah, I'm fine. Relax. Nick won't hurt me." And with that she yanked away, and closed the suitcase with a snap.

She turned around, and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you Elijah. I'll call you when I arrive." He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her again, and she sped out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

Damon sat in his room, looking at a picture of Aria with their mother. His sister had been so delicate. So innocent.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice from downstairs.

It was Elena.

"Who are you?" She asked, and he heard a very familiar voice reply. "Katherine? Is this the Salvatore Boardinghouse?"

He sped downstairs.

The girl before him was 16, with shoulder length, wavy black hair, and icy blue eyes, just like his.

"Aria." He whispered, and her eyes landed on him. "Damon." She said, tears in her eyes, before speeding over to hug him. "I can't believe your alive!" She said, he felt his shirt getting wet. "But you died?" He said, confused. "You died in the fire. You were the only one they didn't get into the tomb."

She laughed. "We just reunited after 146 years, and you're asking me why I'm not dead? You haven't changed, Day. Especially with your girlfriend." She turned to Elena. "What's up Kat? No, 'hey, sorry for abandoning you that night?' Or, 'I'm sorry I didn't help you the first few years you were alone?'"

Damon frowned.

"No, Ari this is Elena. Stefan's girl." Aria paled. "The doppelgänger." She said. "And you're human?" Elena nodded, confused. "I have to make a call. Excuse me." She ran outside without another word.

"Elijah." She said the second he picked up the phone. "Are you alright, 'Ria? You sound startled." "Elijah I just met the doppelgänger. And she's human." He remained silent for a moment. "The Petrova line ended with Katerina." "I just saw her Elijah! Clearly it didn't. I'll talk to you later." She went to hang up, and hear him in the back round say a quick "I love you", before she hung up.

"Who was that?" She heard Damon from behind her. "That was my boyfriend." She said, causing him to frown. "Is he nice? Does he ever..."

"No Damon. Elijah does not hit me. He's not Samuel. Relax."

He put his arm around her. "After the experience you have with boys, I can't relax. I never will be able to, Aria."

She hugged him. "I've missed you, brother." She whispered, and he smiled. "Missed you too."

She pulled away.

"Is Stef a vampire too?" Damon nodded, slightly bitterly. "Yeah. You wanna see him?" She nodded, and he led her into the house.

"Stefy." Damon called, and he heard a groan from upstairs. "I'm not in the mood, Damon! Jus leave me alone!" Damon smirked, and mouthed 'Watch this' before yelling at the ceiling; "Stefan! Your X girlfriend has your current girlfriend!"

Before another word could be uttered, Stefan was by his side. "What happe..." His eyes found Aria. "I assume nothing happened to Elena." Damon glared at him, as Aria looked crestfallen.

After 146 years, and all he can think about is his stupid girlfriend?

He went to hug her, but she stepped away. "Aria? What happened?" He asked, as tears filled her eyes. "I thought you were dead for the past 146 years, Stefan! I come back to see my brother, and all he cares about is his bloody girlfriend!" He looked at her apologetically. "Ari, I'm so..." She cut him off. "Save it for Elena." She said, before disappearing.

The first thing Damon did was pinch him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. "You just keep destroying her over and over. You never give her the light of day! She tried her whole life to impress you, but you've only had eyes for others. Never her. Until she asks for you, you're going to stay away, or I swear, I will kill you."

And he disappeared into the night.

-LINE BREAK-

Aria lay in her bed, and cried.

Why was it that no matter what she did, Stefan ignored her?

Why wasn't she good enough for him?

What about her made Damon care to much, and Stefan hardly care at all?

What had she ever done?

"Aria." She heard her brothers voice from beside her bed. "Go away Damon. I'm not in the mood." He sat beside her. "Just ignore him, Ari." She sat up, glaring. "I said leave me alone Damon. I'm tired." He nodded, but didn't leave.

He sat in the chair beside the bed, and watched as she drifted into sleep.

He knew he shouldn't, but Damon wondered what she thought. He needed to know he was alright.

So he watched.

_**Dream**_

_It was 1865._

_Aria had left mystic falls last year, after her brothers died. She had gone o New Orleans, to the place she had met the love of her life._

_The Mikaelsons were throwing a ball tonight, and she had a problem._

_Elijah, her boyfriends brother had asked her to the dance, yet Kol had not even made an attempt to Do so._

_She sighed, looking through her_ _wardrobe for something to wear that night._

_She felt soft hands wrap around her waist, and a voice whisper in her ear "Hello Beautiful." She turned around smiling. "You said you wouldn't return till evening!" She said, wrapping him in a hug._

_"What can I say, love. Your to tempting for me to resist." She rolled her eyes, before kissing him. "I missed you Kol." He smiled cockily at her. "I know." He said, as she rolled her eyes._

_"My corset strings are knotted," she said. "Would you care to help me?" She asked seductively, and he grinned. "With pleasure." He said, his hands creeping down her arms, causing her to shiver at his touch._

_Slowly, he pushed her hair over her shoulder, and untied the strings, before kissing her jaw bone softly, before laying soft kisses down her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure._

_**End of Dream**_

Damon pulled out of his sisters mind. He really didn't need to watch her having sex. Even if it was a dream.

He wondered what happened Between her and that Kol guy, that made her go for Elijah, who was apparently his brother. She seemed so happy with him.

He watched as the smile faded from her sleeping form, causing him to realize that something else was happening, so he dove back in to her mind.

_**Dream 2**_

_Aria walked down the stairs._

_It was 1901. She had been with Kol for the past 37 years. And those had been the bet years of her life._

_When Nick removed the dagger from his sister, Rebekah, the two became best friends (only after Rebekah was sure to warn her not to play with her brothers feelings), as close as sisters._

_She walked into the dining room, and heard moaning coming from the living room, which was connected to it._

_She groaned, and walked to the door._

_"Do you have to be so damn loud Nic..." Her eyes landed on the couple, and tears filled her eyes._

_It wasn't Nicklaus._

_It was Kol._

_Not waiting for an explanation, she ran from the room, tears in her eyes, only I bump into Rebekah._

_"Hey, have you seen... Aria, what happened?" She said, seeing the tears. "He... H..he..." Rebekah frowned. "Kol was with someone else." She gasped out, tears falling quicker, as Rebekah hugged her sympathetically._

_"Aria!" Kol cried, still shirtless, arriving to see Rebekah comforting her. "Ari, I'm so sorry! Please just let me..."_

_Rebekah glared at him. "You've done enough." She hissed, and he glared at her. "Last I checked Aria wasn't Mute. Ari please!" She walked up to him, and hit him. "You bastard." She said. "Don't speak to me ever again. I hate you!" And with that she ran, tears falling once more._

_**End of Dream 2**_

Damon frowned.

Talk about a messy situation.

If he ever caught that Kol...

"Damon?" Aria said, stirring. "You were in my head, weren't you?" He nodded, brushing the hair out of her face.

"What happened to them? That family." She sat up.

"Nick, Rebekah and Kol disappeared. I haven't heard from them in 50 years at least. And I asked Elijah to take me away. He agreed. That night I left Rebekah and Nick a letter apologizing, and I never saw her again."

He nodded. "And you started hooking up with him..."

"In '87. We've been together of the past 22 years." She answered, a small blush creeping to her face.

"And none of the guys..." She rolled her eyes. "Damon, the last time a man laid his hands on me, it was Samuel in 1864. Never again." He nodded. "If anyone ever touches you against your will, I'll kill them. Just so we're clear."

She smiled. "Clear. I've missed you, Day." He smiled back. "I know. Now lets go terrorize our brother and his Girl." She smiled.

She may not get Stefan's attention, but why did she even need it?

Damon love her. And Elijah loved her.

She didn't need anyone else.

At least not yet...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again!**

**Im totally back with this totally awesome and extremely successful story!**

**Im serious;**

**This story got more ratings in the short time that its been up, than some of my other stories have got in the months they've been up.**

**TVD clearly rocks.**

**By the way, did you see last weeks episode!?**

**Stefan is being an ass, but I am totally predicting Stefan/Caroline relationship!**

**And Damon is Wes' new experimenty result!**

**How can we ever forgive Katherine for any of this mess!?**

**Anywho, just R&R, and maybe I'll survive.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sorry we're late." Damon said as he and Aria walked into the classroom. "A dog ate my... Um, never mind." Aria smirked. Same old Damon.

She looked around. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon laughed. "Took the words right out of my mouth, baby sister." She glared at him, and the stare down began.

It went on for a few moments, Before Alaric said, "I saw Isobel last night." They stopped, and Aria raised a brow. "Isobel? As in Isobel Fleming?" They looked at her in shock. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Stefan asked, and she shot him a look. "We went to school together. What's the deal with her? Didn't she die 2 year..." She turned to Damon. "You turned her, didn't you?" She said, her arms crossed.

He nodded, trying not to wince from the look she was giving him. "Did you ask her about uncle John? Are they working together?" Again, Aria spoke. "If we're talking about John Gilbert, which I assume we are, they did more than just work together when she was 16." Understanding the meaning, Damon and Elena groaned.

"Ugh. Moving on. Did she know about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"What about the tomb vamps?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did words completely escape you?"

Alaric glared. "I was a little to distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions!" Aria looked between them. "Day, that's not the point. What did Isobel even want?"

"Me." Elena said. "She wants to see me."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan supplied.

"Oh I can tell you what she wants." Aria said, and they looked at her. "She's gonna want the device. Isn't it obvious? That or she decided to stop being a bitch and come meet her daughter."

Damon looked at Elena with concern. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Elena." Aria smirked as confusion crossed Stefan's features.

Even she saw how madly in love Damon was with Elena, and she had only been around for 2 days.

"Actually, I kind of do." She said. "Isobel threatened to go on a killing spree if she didn't." Alaric said softly.

"Personally, I don't have a problem with that. Just depends who we're killing." Aria said, causing Damon to smile. "But clearly that's not the case with you lot."

"Look, killing people is not an option." Stefan said, and Damon smirked. "Always so moral Stefan. You were definitely more fun in ripper stage."

Aria gaped.

"Ripper? As in the ripper of Monterey? Wow. And suddenly I find that you aren't a complete and total moral bore all the time."

Damon laughed, and Stefan glared at him. "I haven't been that way in a very long time." He said calmly, though his siblings could tell that he was angry.

Elena decided to talk before they got into a fight. "Look, I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Damon looked at her steadily, before nodding slowly.

"Well, if we're done here, I'm off to see an old friend." Aria said, before disappearing.

-LINE BREAK-

"Izzy izzy izzy!" Aria called into the big house. "Guess who!?" She said, and a woman appeared behind her. "Aria!" She said, smiling, before hugging her old friend.

"It's great to see you, Iz." Aria said, before slapping her arm. "That is or not contacting me the second you transitioned." Isobel grinned. "Well I would have, but you and Elijah had just decided to get back into honeymoon faze. For the umpteenth time." She blushed.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone that your little British treat is the oldest living original. Other than Mikel." Aria frowned. "How do you..." "Know about the original daddy? I know all of this stuff, Aria. Don't forget I studied paranormal activities for years. I know just as much as Klaus."

Aria gave her a pointed look. "If you tell anyone about Mikel, I don't care that we're friends. I will kill you. Or I could just start by turning your humanity on, before killing your precious Alaric. Or Elena. Or your parents. Or anyone you ever cared about. Depending on my mood." Isobel nodded.

"Have you seen Katherine since '32?" She asked, and the older vampire shook her head. "I don't like to talk about those days, Iz. You know that. Nothing good came from them except..." "Except Elijah. I know." She said, and Aria smiled.

"Yeah. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me." Isobel grinned. "Excluding Kol?" Aria glared at her. "And suddenly I remember why I hated your vast knowledge of everything." Isobel laughed. "No. It was because I was better than you at nearly everything." "Except cheerleading." She said, and Isobel nodded in agreement, walking towards the kitchen, before returning a moment later with a champagne bottle.

"Make yourself at home." She said, gesturing for her to sit, to which she complied. "Do you know where the moonstone is?" Aria asked between sips of champagne. "Katherine gave it to Gorge Lockwood, who probably passed it down through the generations, which would mean..." "That the one thing that keeps my boyfriends attention everywhere but me is in the hand of a filthy mutt. Great."

Isobel frowned. "I thought you two were happy?" She said, though it was more of a question. "We were. We are. It's... It's just that all he can think of nowadays, is how to kill Nicklaus so that he can avenge his family, and when I try to talk him out of it, he brings up the fact that he thinks I Love Klaus."

"Do you?" Isobel asked, throwing her off guard. "Do I what?" She asked, though she knew the answer. "Do you love Klaus?" Isobel said, and she replied almost to quickly. "No. I love Elijah." She said, and Isobel gave her a look.

"Do you? Because from what I've learned, the blood in your system was a mixture of Kol's and Klaus's. Not Elijah's. And was obvious with his love towards you since you met, but you never paid him any attention. And in '89 you blood shared with K..."

She didn't get to finish, because Aria had her pinned to the wall by her neck. "It appears I have not made myself clear. This is my business. If you say another word in this matter, you will be dead." Isobel jerked her head, which she took as 'yes mam' so she let her go.

"Good. Now lets get to business. Shall we?"

-LINE BREAK-

"Sorry I'm late. Elena and Stefan inside yet?" Aria asked Damon, who was standing with Alaric outside the grill. "Yeah. They're inside talking to Isobel. Where were you?" She smirked. "Doing what they're doing now."

Damon looked at her.

"You talked to Isobel? About what?" "We were friends when we went to school. Best friends, as a matter of fact. She helped me out with boy trouble a few years back. As for what we talked about, I asked her of she knew anything about Katherine's current location. Nothing. She's disappeared again."

Damon sighed.

"We should be in there." He said after a moment of silence.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric said, though he was clearly impatient. "Relax. Im not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant." The history teacher glared at him. "You're not going to kill her period." He said.

"She ruined our life, yet you still protect her." Damon said, and Aria smirked. "Kinda like you and Katherine." She said, but he ignored her comment. "She's my wife." Alaric said, and the two siblings gave him a look, so he corrected himself. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Well that would be because she gave up on her humanity." Aria said, wincing slightly at the subject.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. And as for Aria... If I didn't know better I'd say you're human. But with her there was… nothing."

Damon stopped pacing.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Alaric looked at him. "You haven't. And neither has your sister."

Damon noticed his sister wince.

"Of course I have Rick. That's why I'm so fun to be around. Aria would never do it. She's just to good for it." He looked at his sister, who was looking anywhere but him, as Alaric wandered off.

The moment the history teacher was out of ear shot, he turned to Aria.

"What happened?" He asked her. "What do you mean?" She asked, but her tone told him she knew what he was talking about. "Every time someone mentions flipping the switch, you react like... How long was it off?" She wouldn't look at him, so he crouched so his eyes were looking up into hers. "Aria, tell me how long you had the switch flipped." She looked at him, a few tears in her eyes. "I turned it off in 1932, and I turned it on in 1992. 60 years, Damon. That's how long."

1992?

"But you said you got together with Elijah in 87'?" He said, though it was more a question.

"He didn't know the first month. I hid it rather well. Eventually he found out, but he stayed with me and tried to get me back. It drove me nuts, but I wanted protection. Elijah is over 900 years old, and very feared amongst all supernatural beings everywhere, and I liked the comforts being with him gave me. He didn't want to sleep with me in that state, as so not to be using me, but I would convince him that I was falling for him. I played a lovesick, foolish, teenage girl for 3 and a half years before affection for him actually started to seep through my hard core shell. I think he realized that I had been playing him, because he got pretty pissed, and got an original vampire to compel me to turn it on. After that it wasn't pretty, but it got better."

Damon looked at his sister who once again was looking anywhere but him.

Finally she looked up, tears falling down her face. "Please say something." She whispered. He stroked her cheek. "You're going to be alright, Ari. A few bad things mean nothing."

She sobbed. "It wasn't a few bad things, Damon. You think being a Ripper is bad? I didn't rip heads off. I didn't like being straightforward. I played with my food. It was all a game to me, Damon..." She shivered for a moment. "I'd rather not bring it up." He nodded, before hugging her.

"You're still the best person I know, Ari."

"Oh? I think you know one person much better than me." He smirked. "Who? Saint Stefan?" She laughed. "Goodness, no. You, Damon. I've met a lot of people over the past century and a half, but I've never met someone as pure as you." He snorted. "That has to be the biggest shit I've heard in my life. And Stefan has said some crap in his day." She sighed in resignation. "Say what you want, Damon. But I know the truth. You'll know it. Stefan will know it. The world will know it..." She smirked, before whispering. "And Elena will know it."

-LINE BREAK-

Aria wandered through the woods.

She was in no mood for Damon. She definitely wasn't in the mood for Stefan or Isobel. And if she saw the face of Katherine Pierce for one more minute, she would tear the damned girls head off.

She was deep in thought.

So deep, she didn't even notice the eyes peering at her through the trees, until she heard a snap from behind her.

But when she turned around, there was nothing there.

"I'm no stupid, you know. Who is it? Fredrick? Harper? Maybe Bethan? Come out come out little tomb vampire." A small figure came out of the shadows, and it actually surprised her.

"Annabel?" She said in surprise, before embracing her old friend, who cried into her shoulder. "Anna, what happened?" She asked softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"My mama..." She sobbed. "I came home to find her... D... Dead."

She gasped. "Anna, I'm so sorry." She squeezed her comfortingly. "Come stay at my place. I'm not going to let you be alone." Anna looked up, and have her a small smile. "Your brothers don't like me." Aria grinned. "Screw Stefan. And as long as I like you, Damon won't cause trouble." Anna smiled. "Thank you, Ari." She said softly, hugging her. "You've always been like a sister to me, Anna. That hasn't changed. Come on. And don't worry. Whoever did this to you will pay. I'll make sure of that."

-LINE BREAK-

"...Interesting direction." Aria heard Damon said as she walked in, one arm around Anna.

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend." Stefan said, and she had to hold back a laugh. So he finally realized that Damon loved her.

"Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualifie as my only… friend. Is that a problem?" Damon said back, and she decided to help Anna settle in, and then reassume listening to this very amusing argument.

"Hello brother. Hello Stefan." She said, allowing them to notice her presence for the first time. "What's she doing here?" Stefan asked, looking at Anna venomously.

"She's my best friend. Her mom was murdered and she's staying here. No, I'm not asking. Please Damon. She's like my sister! Please!" She looked at him with her big blue puppy eyes, and he groaned.

"Fine. But you're in charge of keeping her in check." Nodding enthusiastically, she took Anna by the hand and ran upstairs.

The moment she left the room, Stefan glared at his brother.

"Are you nuts? She tried to kill Elena!"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"And last I checked, my sisters happiness is far more important than Elena. Does Aria really mean so little to you!? She came all the way here to see her family, leaving her boyfriend, who she clearly loves, behind! She came to see us, and all you care about is Elena. I'm starting to wonder if this is love or an obsession."

"Look, back to the point. This is at the risk of sounding like a jealous boyfriend..."

"Oh there's no risk. You do." Damon said, and Stefan glared at him. "History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Damon glared at him.

"I understand. Now I'm going to make myself clear. If you hurt Aria... If you endanger her... I will kill Elena myself if it means Aria will live. Because unlike you, brother, I care about my sister. History will not repeat itself when it comes to her either. Do I make myself clear?" Stefan nodded hastily, before disappearing.

"You don't have to be so protective, you know." Came Aria's voice from behind him. "I'm a vampire, Day. I can take care of myself." He poured himself a glass of booze. "I don't care. Vampire doesn't mean invincible. And men are unpredictable. Someone could easily hurt you, like before." She rolled he eyes. "Not all the men on the plane are Samuel, Damon. He's dead." "Doesn't change what he did. No matter what you say, I know it still scares you, and that you will never look at a man the same way you may have before."

She glared at him.

"Reminder; I grew up with Giuseppe Salvatore as my father Damon. I would never be able to look at a man as anything but scary, or dangerous, even if Samuel didn't exist, I would see it all the same."

Damon frowned.

"He was going t..." "But he didn't! I'm fine Damon! Katherine killed him! Remember? On your request! You know what would have helped me? If you had just let me deal with it on my own, and kill him by myself! I would be whole, Damon. I wouldn't be afraid anymore. So this time, I'm asking you to stay out of it. Please." She said, maintaining her stand.

"I can't stay out of it! Aria, I practically raised you after mom died! And do you know what her last words to me were? Take care of her, and as long as she lives never let her go. I promised her I would, and that is one promise I will never break, Aria. Just remember that." He had been practically screaming at her when he started, but when he finished, his voice was soft, and filled with pain, as he sped away.

Slowly, she headed upstairs, as she heard a bang from Damon's room.

His temper had definitely not disappeared, She thought bitterly, as she walked into her room, to find Anna reading.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, putting down the book, looking at her friend with concern. "Everyone for 3000 miles heard Damon yelling. Are you ok?" Aria shook her head, and sat by her side, biting back tears.

"How can I be? Stefan doesn't care about me, Damon won't let me leave his sight, and Elijah can't focus on anything but killing one of my good friends!" Anna's eyebrows shot up. "Elijah? As in Elijah Mikelson? The original?" Aria nodded. "Just don't tell anyone. Please."

Anna nodded.

Though the originals scared her, she would never betray Aria.

Aria got up, and pulled a ring put of a drawer, before pressing it to Anna's hand.

"What's this?" She asked. "Emily Bennett made it for me. When they rounded up the vampires, I was thrown into the church. Emily and I were genuine friends, and I never wanted this. She knew that, and wanted to save me. She gave me this ring just as I was being taken. It was spelled so that the vampire wearing it could only die by the hand of a supernatural being. I couldn't die by a stake, by fire, by sunlight. They never got me into the tomb, so I burned. But the fire didn't harm me. I woke up 2 days later, to hear that my father and brothers were dead, and that the vampires were killed. My body hadn't even been damaged. I want you to have it."

Anna was shocked.

"I can't take this! I'm older, which makes you the easier target! Keep it!" Aria smiled. "That ring prevents death by the hands of humans. I can evade humans. As for supernatural beings... Im dating an original. That should be enough. Please. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you'll need it soon." Reluctantly, Anna nodded. "Fine. But If anything happens to you, I'm giving it back. And you'll have to deal with Damon and Elijah."

Aria smiled. "As long as you're safe." And Anna slid the ring on her finger, not knowing how drastically her fate had just been changed.

-LINE BREAK-

-Tennessee-

Elijah walked into his and Aria's old home, and went directly to their room.

They had lived here nearly 10 years ago.

Aria had always loved it there.

What with the grass, the trees, the nature.

Aria had always been one for nature.

He remembered 5 years ago her being dragged away by the police for being part of a protest.

The officers had ended up going home early with major headache. It had been very amusing.

He noticed the faint smell of dog in the air, and growled.

Nicklaus had been here recently.

Every time he thought of his brother, anger and jealousy filled his heart.

He did not believe that anyone could be as oblivious as Aria was as for someone's feelings towards them.

He believed that his brother had confessed his love, or kissed her, or something of the sort, and then compelled her to forget.

And what was worse was that he suspected that Niklaus had done it in the past 17 years.

He entered their room and began to search through her things.

He knew he shouldn't, but there was something of Importance there.

She had corresponded with Katerina about the sacrifice, and a newer, more effective way to keep the doppelgänger alive, which would be a good piece of leverage.

As he searched her drawer, he found a small booklet.

Her diary.

He knew for a fact that the last time she kept one had been the first few years after he had compelled her to turn on her humanity.

Out of the book, slipped an envelope, in handwriting which he had known for a thousand years.

Why had she kept a message from Klaus?

What had he said, or sent, that was so important to her that she had kept it with her most prized possession?

Once again, guilt filled his heart as he opened it.

Inside were an assortment of drawings, along with a letter.

**_My dearest Aria Elouise,_**

Was written.

_**By the time you are reading this our companies will be parted once more.**_

_**I know not how you feel of me, but I feel that you need to know this:**_

_**I am in love with you.**_

_**For years I have denied it.**_

_**I denied that I could feel anything human, I denied that I could ever feel love towards anyone after Tatia, who I believed I still loved.**_

_**But when I saw you after your dark years; when I saw how different you were, and how desperately I wanted to help you feel no more pain, I realized the truth.**_

_**And then it came down to you.**_

_**When we first met I felt for you, but your eyes were only on Kol.**_

_**After a while I convinced myself that you could feel for no one else, and that the two of you would probably spend eternity together, leaving me in the dust.**_

_**But then came his dreadful act.**_

_**I must admit, that when Rebekah first told me, I had nearly rejoiced.**_

_**Perhaps there was hope for us yet.**_

_**But in your pain you did not seek my company, but Elijah's.**_

_**All of us could see he loved you.**_

_**From the moment he laid eyes on you it was all over his face.**_

_**I was devastated.**_

_**But then last year, when I saw the look in your eyes once you realized what you had done, the way you clung to me like I was your lifeline; and the way you looked at me as though I was giving you the will to live all over again.**_

_**I realized that perhaps deep down you love me as well.**_

_**Though you may not realize it yet, you feel something for me.**_

_**I know it.**_

_**And until the day comes that those 3 precious words come from your lips, until those words come from you directed towards me; I will keep on hoping that one day I will be privileged enough to be able to call you mine.**_

_**Though I said that I have already left, which is indeed true, I want to meet up with you.**_

_**Therefor I want to speak to you at the old ranch in Kansas. I will expect you by next week.**_

_**With all the love I can muster,**_

_**Yours, always and forever.**_

_**Klaus.**_

_**I intend to be your last eternal love.**_

_**Remember that.**_

Elijah read the letter 3 times before he was sure his eyes were not deceiving him. He had been with Aria at the time, and Klaus had the nerve to leave her this letter?

How did she no...

But of course.

Nicklaus had requested to speak with her, which could only mean she had been compelled.

He looked at his brothers artwork.

Nicklaus held great talent when it came to art, especially if Aria was his model.

The drawings were all of Aria, except for one.

There was one that was of the both of them.

And they were kissing.

Elijah felt his hands clench onto the bed tightly, before quickly sealing away the letter.

Perhaps he shouldn't have looked.

"Elijah." Came a voice from behind him, along with the click of a camera, and his eyes shut.

He should have realized that the scent was to fresh to be days old, and that Nicklaus was in fact in this very house.

"My my," said the hybrid, a mischievous smile on his face. "How would lovely Aria react to her boyfriend going through her things?" He lifted his phone with the picture, and hit one button which Elijah knew would get him into big trouble.

Elijah growled, and punched him, throwing Klaus to the floor.

"You sent this letter in 1993." He hissed. "I was already with her by then! You stay away from her, or you will regret it."

And he disappeared.

Klaus was rather surprised.

Elijah rarely got upset, not to mention hardly ever grew violent when it came to a girl.

But then again, he had never known his older brother to love someone as much as he loved Aria.

And unfortunately he felt the same way.

Aria was something special.

Even more unfortunately; he was here doing the same thing as Elijah.

Snooping through her things to find the information on the way to save the doppelgängers life.

Only he planned to destroy it.

Perhaps if the ritual was done, and Aria broke up with Elijah (because of the picture he had just sent her), he could have his happily ever after with the girl he loved.

Perhaps.

-LINE BREAK-

-Mystic Falls-

Aria chocked back a sob.

How could Elijah go through her things like that?! Especially her diary!

And then there was Nicklaus.

Her boyfriend's annoying brother, who just happened to witness Elijah do something that would put a kink in their relationship.

She was willing to bet Klaus had something to do with this...

She sighed, and called over the blond bar tender.

"I'll have a bourbon." She said, compelling him, and he nodded.

Coming back with the bottle, he looked at her.

"Are you new around here?" He asked, and she shrugged. "Not really. I grew up here. Haven't seen the place in forever."

He grinned. "I'm Matt Donovan." She smiled back at him. "Aria Salvatore." She said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You related to Stefan?" He asked, and she scowled. "He's my brother." She said, sarcasm creeping into her words.

He laughed.

"Issues, huh?" He said, and she smiled slightly. "Definitely." She drained her glass at once, and gestured for him to refill it.

"My mom died when I was six." She said, slowly sipping her drink, as Matt sat opposite from her. "My dad was an abusive Dick, until he died. The only person who ever cared about me was Damon, and now even he's busy fawning over Elena, ignoring me, only seeing me when I'm in need of protection."

Matt frowned, pouring himself a shot.

"Protection?" He asked. "From boys. My ex boyfriend, Samuel, got drunk and tried to rape me. Damon saved me before he could get to far... He's never left me alone with a boy since. It's rather infuriating. So." She said, slamming her glass on to the bar.

"What's your deal? Past Romance with Elena Gilbert, which ended in her dumping your ass?"

Matt seemed rather surprised.

"Yeah, actually. That's exactly what happened." Her smirk dropped. "What's the deal with little miss precious?" Matt glared at her. "Back off." He said, and she gave a huff, before getting up.

She turned to leave the grill, but a voice came from behind her.

"You aren't gonna get away from me that quickly, darling." And her heart dropped, as she slowly turned around.

Looking into her eyes, with malice and cruelty that had seemingly never left him, were the green ones of Samuel Forbes.

**Agh!**

**He's alive!**

**Save me!**

**Not a fun place to end, I'll update soon, don't worry! Depends if the block on my mind will be removed.**

**Where is Davina when you need her!?**

**By the way, Sophie Devereux is dead? **

**By the hand of Monique? **

**Ouch.**

**Talk about a bitch.**

**Not to mention a terrible place to end the episode.**

**R&R**

**Dex **


End file.
